ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sleven
Sleven was an Anacondrai Cultist serving Master Chen. Sleven was a somewhat reluctant warrior. Although he was all for Master Chen, he was afraid of snakes and the thought of being turned into one made him nervous. Sleven's most important role was as an Anacondrai Battle Mech pilot, making him a mobile strike force for Chen's army. After being transformed into an Anacondrai, Sleven and the Cultists began to spread out and take over Ninjago, eventually facing against the Elemental Masters and their allies at the Corridor of Elders. Chen's army proved too strong, leading Garmadon to sacrifice himself and release the original Anacondrai generals to banish Chen's followers to the Cursed Realm, including Sleven. Some time after the defeat of Chen's army, the Ninja fought against the physical manifestation of the Cursed Realm, The Preeminent. After Nya drowned the beast, the Cursed Realm was flooded and destroyed, killing the majority of its prisoners, including Sleven. History NOTE: In order to fill out the Cultist ranks, multiple copies of several Slevens appear in the cartoon. As such, any notable appearances of an Anacondrai Cultist will be placed here, for convenience. Only One Can Remain Sleven was briefly seen with the other Cultists at a ceremony for Chen. Once the Ninja's disguises began to rub off, Sleven was the first to notice, asking who they were. Chen demanded that the Cultists catch the Ninja, but the heroes snuck away in the confusion. However, Clouse's pet Anacondrai found them. Versus Sleven was one of the Anacondrai Cultists to watch the matches. Ninja Roll The Anacondrai Cultists watch as the Elemental Masters compete in the Thunderblade round. Spy for a Spy Sleven tries to capture Cole as he causes mischief in the factory. Spellbound An Anacondrai Cultist was present in the noodle factory when Zugu ordered it to be locked down and after shutting off the machines, left the area. He soon returned with another Cultist to throw Dareth into the factory to work. The cultist then helped Clouse capture some of the Elemental Masters, including Shade. The Forgotten Element Sleven watched as Chen steals the remaining Elemental Masters' powers. He attended the ceremony in which Chen steals Lloyd's power, but had to fight back the Elemental Masters when Kai and Skylor betrayed Chen. The Day of the Dragon Sleven and the other cultists were tied up at the docks, guarded by the elemental masters. When Chope and Kapau recited the spell, Sleven and his allies broke free of their bonds as they were transformed into Anacondrai. In his new state, Sleven's enhanced reflexes allowed him to counter Griffin Turner's quick blows before knocking away the Elemental Master. After the Elemental Masters retreated into the palace, Sleven and the other Cultists boarded Blade Copters to fly back to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All After the Cultists broke into Kryptarium Prison, they fought the Ninja to obtain Pythor. With Pythor in their possession, they went back to their campsite. The Corridor of Elders Sleven and the rest of Chen's army continued their attack on Ninjago and fought against the Elemental Masters at the Corridor of Elders. When Garmadon unleashed the spirits of the original Anacondrai Generals, they banished the imposter cultists to the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part II Sometime after his imprisonment in the Cursed Realm, Sleven eventually transformed from his Anacondrai form back to his normal self, due to the fact that the spell to turn them into Anacondrai was never permanent. While he is not seen nor mentioned in the episode, Sleven was imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, which is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent, they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are killed, including Sleven, whose soul was promptly sent to the Departed Realm. Appearance Sleven wears a large Anacondrai skull atop his head, with half of his face white and the other half the normal yellow. Sleven's face also has red eye-markings, furry eyebrows, and Anacondrai snake-markings on either side. His chest sports similar dual, purple markings, and he has a dark red and black belt with golden studs and Anacondrai skull-prints. The legs have two ropes; one made of silk, and another made of bones. The silk rope has two sharp teeth and two daggers attached to it. The upper half of the legs is dark red, while the lower half is purple with silver chains and claw-prints on the feet. Official description Sleven is a somewhat reluctant warrior. Although he is all for Master Chen, he's afraid of snakes and the thought of being turned into one makes him nervous. Sleven's most important role is as pilot of the Anacondrai Battle Mech, making him a mobile strike force for Chen's army. Appearances Notes *Alongside Krait, his character's model fills in the roles of generic Anacondrai Cultists in the show. Additionally, they have the same torso. *Ironically, despite his loyalty for Master Chen and his plan, Sleven actually suffers from ophidiophobia, the phobia of snakes. *Sleven, Ghurka, and Cole (during his days as a ghost) are the only characters to be afraid of their own kind. Gallery Sleven.png|Minifigure Cultists41.png|Sleven watches the ceremony GeneralError.png|Sleven breaks free SleveCondrai.png|As an Anacondrai CondraiArmy44.png RushCultist.png|In Ninjago Rush Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:The Tournament of Elements